Figment
by klovec
Summary: Klaus is taunted and a human girl finds herself a pawn in the world between two powerful monsters.


**_I just feel like my sense of humor is a bit sick tonight. Thanks to Laura aka Eternity of Klaroline for her beta skills._**

**_I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_K_**

* * *

"No wonder he likes to mess around with you. You look gorgeous, not to mention how delicious you taste."

The vampire told her retracting the fangs that were at first so painful but now she barely felt on her neck. She felt those cold eyes roam over her, inspecting her appearance.

Cami wondered, in a rare moment of complete lucidity these days, why and how she had become a pawn in the war between these two powerful vampires.

The original would compel her to do things and sometimes forget others. Mostly, these things had to do with Marcel. The younger vampire would compel her to remember what Klaus had compelled her to do but still do as he said. She was also compelled to act a certain way towards him and say things that left Cami confused and seemed to annoy Klaus to no end.

"So tell me what you're going to say." She was asked.

A robotic Camille repeated what she had been ordered to say.

"And what will you remember?"

"Everything he compels me to do." She responded.

"Good girl." A hand caressed her face and ran through her curly tresses. "You really are, aren't you?"

Cami's eyes felt the sting of tears. She knew she was being mocked though she couldn't understand why. What had she done to get caught in the middle of this monster struggle?

* * *

Klaus watched her approach through the corner of is eyes and something forced his eyes to snap to her. She looked beautiful. The girl was pretty but everything about her was different . Enhanced. The curls in her hair were loose and the color had changed. That was it, her hair. Recognition hit him and made him frown.

In the past weeks she had been altering her image and that bothered him. He didn't recognize it at first but now every change she made triggered memories in him he wanted to keep buried. It made him react adversely though she was making improvements.

Sometimes even her mannerisms were evocative. When he questioned her, she always had an answer and gave him looks that told him she thought his questions extremely odd.

Then, last night he had watched her with Marcel and the words that came out of her mouth, haunted him. The familiarity of it made him go on full alert. "People put their trust in you because you're their king, their leader. They follow you. They love you."

Klaus had been irate at Marcel's use of those memories. He was playing a dangerous game especially with this girl he fancied in the middle of it. That meant he knew about Caroline. He cornered Marcel, almost tipping his hand. Only to realize that Marcel had no notion of what he spoke about unless he was pretending but Klaus had a hunch he really didn't know. Also, his former protégé was too hung up on the girl to put her in that kind of danger.

His intuition kicked in telling him someone was toying with him. Who could be doing this? Rebekah? He had been searching his brain.

Now, he watched as she was dressed in the white sweetheart cut white dress with the pristine white cardigan and the platform heels. His fears were confirmed. Everything about her screamed it from the outfit to the hair shade and curl shape. It made his stomach clench. He felt his ire begin to rise. She came close enough and he smelled it. It was strong, powerful.

Like the first time he smelled blood, his body rejected it. He was reluctant to feeling it. He wanted to push it aside but it pulled him, grabbed him. It forced him to acknowledge, to crave.

"Where did you get these clothes?" He yelled grasping her shoulders tightly.

She reacted outraged. "Stop it!"

It was such a dead ringer impression, he pushed her away. This was maddening. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Seeing his distress, she walks up to him and stands before him with a look of concern. Her forehead shows a slight frown and she lifts her hand to caress his temple in order to comfort him. He saw it then.

He grabs her wrist violently making her wince. He brought it closer to inspect the bracelet. It was plastic but an identical replica.

"Take me to the person that gave you this." Then he looks in her eyes.

* * *

She takes him to a school. They walk into a gymnasium. He was floored. His mouth opened and he had the shock of his life.

There were about 30 women in the room. All had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her smell permeated the air. They all wore her clothing. There was one with her hair pulled back and the blue ball gown from the Mikaelson ball. Another wore the simple sun dress she had after graduation. One stepped forward and smiled at him. She wore the peplum shirt and brown pants, Caroline had worn on the night he impaled her and bit her. Every single one had an outfit that evoked a memory of her.

Cami was standing next to him with a smile on her face; undoubtedly something she was compelled to do. His eyes returned to the group and he couldn't help but look between them.

That's when he heard the laughter. It was loud, cold, and sinister.

He flashed forward and the lookalikes separate

He freezes finally seeing. Understanding dawned on him.

"Having fun with your little game, love?" He finally says recovering and forcing a small smile.

At the word love, the girls start shouting.

"Anyone capable of being love is capable of being saved." The one in the peplum shirt said.

He winces.

"Oh I get it, your father didn't love you, so you think no one else will." Chimes in the one in the ball gown.

One in a gold short dress comes up and asks with a smile "Tell me another hummingbird story."

The one in the graduation dress jumps in "Tell me how you intend to be my last love."

Another stepped up but he cut her off "Enough!" He screams. All the women freeze. He turns to the sitting figure "Make them stop or I'll be having a 30 course meal with your little friends. Or maybe I'll bathe you in their blood before I kill you."

Laughter rang through the room. Throatily, womanly laughter. She gets up and begins to walk towards him. Her hips swaying and in that moment all he's thought of her, comes afloat. She looks every ounce the dark queen. The long black fitted see through gown does little to cover, only covering her body like haze around her silhouette. "What the hell are you doing, Caroline?

"Such anger. Why are you so mad? This is your thing, right?" She waved her hand around the room.

He was still not moving. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Blondes, curly hair, bubbliness." She turned to him with a smile. "Any blonde, hair bubbly blonde will do, right?" She said going to stand by Camille.

He clenched his jaw. Anger evident in his eyes.

"Or maybe, it's a specific copy that you like?" She grabs Camille by the throat. "Aww. Your poor heart is beating so fast. I hope it's not for him. Is it?"

Camille makes a choking sound.

"You do realize he's trying to make you into the one thing he couldn't have?" Caroline said from behind.

"Caroline…" He said menacingly.

"Come closer and this little angel becomes my tasty snack." She said bringing her mouth closer to the girl's throat.

It was his turn to laugh.

"Who are you kidding, sweetheart? Let Cami go. You've made your point."

Without removing her eyes from him, she leaned in and let her fangs drop.

"By all means" He taunted.

She shrugged and bit down. He gasped. She fed. Cami struggled against her. Caroline's eyes never left him. He swallowed as he watched her.

"She's so sweet." She moaned lifting her head and licking her lips. He was rooted watching the simple gesture. Her hand lied near Camille's sternum. "Would you call her a sweetheart?"

"Stop" He said realizing her intentions.

"Here, come get her." She taunted. He wouldn't back down for anyone. Not even for her. He walked forward to where she stood holding the girl with a smile.

Caroline wanted to laugh at the look on his face. He was furious. "Wow, I was wrong. You do care for this chick." She said mockingly watched a muscle tick on his cheek.

Then she felt angry at that. Jealousy taking hold of her. She wanted to piss him off more and her hand began to move and in a sudden movement, he grabbed it. They're eyes intent on each other.

"Fine, she can have you." She said letting go of Camille. The girl fell between them but he maintained his hold on Caroline and never moved. Caroline looked down to the barely conscious Camille.

"Let this be a lesson to you. He promises and swears all kinds of things then turns around and drops you for another blonde." Klaus squeezed her wrist tighter but she continued. "That is when he's not fucking backstabbing werewolf trash while declaring you're the only person in the world he cares about."

He looked as if she had slapped him.

"Learn your lesson little Cami. Terrible people do terrible things. They even make others terrible when they make them care." She finished and tried to yank her hand away.

He held steadfast.

"Let go." She asked him coldly.

He smirks this time. "No"

Her eyes turn fiery but her stance remained. "Fine."

He felt the rush and he allowed it in this time. The feeling of raw lust that assailed him from the minute he saw her sitting in the middle of all her lookalikes. The warmth that came from realizing how cold blooded she had to be to orchestrate this whole venture.

And her reasons.

He tugged her forward making her body crash into his. The famous blonde curls came tumbling forward against his chest. Her hips colliding with his straight on thanks to the platforms she wore. Her eyes widened at coming in contact with the evidence of his desire but she recovered quickly. Her face turned impassive. But he noticed.

"You can't go back anymore Caroline. I can see right through your reasons." He said against her lips as his hand shot to her hip and pulled her closer against him. She opened her mouth to moan when his lips captured hers. His hand let go of her wrist and settled on her lower back, pressing her closer. Her hands grasp his back and she let herself get lost in him, his tongue, and the pressure of his erection between her thighs.

She was letting herself go soft against him. The wheezing of Camille's breathing brought her out of the trance. She opened her eyes to see his were still close as he was still deep in the kiss. She allowed herself to watch him for a bit then sighing deep in her heart, she pushed against his chest. He looked at her confused.

She took advantage and stepped back. She touched his lips with her finger and walked away. He moved forward quickly but she stopped him with one line.

"Btw, Have fun raising Tyler's kid." She said as her hips swayed all the way to the door. "Your brother Elijah has a great sense of humor."

He was stunned. His eyes widened.

She turned back at the door. "And clean up this mess, will you?"

The blonde chorus began again reciting their lines all over again but all he heard was her laughter.


End file.
